How We Became Close Sisters
I am very close to my sister; I take good care of her like she was a child of my own. But you may ask how are we so close to each other? Well it's quite a story really. So I'm living with my boyfriend and my sister, Juliet (who lost her house in a fire), and I offered for her to stay at my house for the time being. During a conversation we were having, I offered some tea. She looked at the tea without blinking. I asked, "What's the matter?" She replied, "Oh it's nothing, I'm just bit overwhelmed since my house burned down." I took a sip of the tea when I heard loud banging on my door. "Oh my God! She's here!" yelled Juliet. I opened my door; it was my boyfriend, Micheal. He was in a hurry since he had to go to work. I then turned to my sister and asked who was "she"? "Oh I was having nightmare, and.... I was just remembering it." I then ask if she wanted more tea. She just got up and went to her room. When Micheal returned, it was late, I was in bed, and when he entered the room, the car alarm went off. He went outside and saw that his car had a nasty scratch on it. I thought it must of be one of the cats, but it didn't look like a cat had scratched it. The next day, I was making breakfast for both, Juliet and Micheal, when suddenly a tea cup shattered. I was so surprised, I noticed my sister was just down the hallway. "Did you shatter this tea cup?" I asked. "No," she replied. I noticed my sister had a worried look in her eye. "Are you okay?" I asked again. "I'm just not feeling well," she replied nervously. "Well I made breakfast, come on and eat." She walked to the table and sat. She looked at the flower vase that was on top of the table. She stared at it for a while. I was so confused what was happening. Micheal ran down the stairs. "There was something in the closet." Juliet then got up and said: "It's nothing! it-it might of been your imagination!" "What are you on about?" She didn't answered my question she just ran upstairs. I followed her and she shut the door and locked it. I banged on the door and yelled to open it. When she did, I grabbed her by the arm and furiously asked why she did that. She grabbed my hand pushed me towards the wall. "IT'S NOTHING!!" she screamed. Micheal held her back. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting like this ever since your house burned down!" She just when to her knees and cried. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away. Micheal suggested if we should leave her alone, and we did. Sometime later, I heard strange things. Juliet began to act strange more and more. This had something to do with her house burning down. I went to investigate her house. I was digging up the burned ashes when I came across a burned book about haunted houses. Her house listed on there. I read, and saw that at one point in the house there lived a happy family. But when there was a war, the house was caught in the middle of it. The family had a little girl named Carly. Her family was heading to a safe place, when soldiers broke in the house and killed Carly. The family was secretly leaving, but Carly wandered into a room, where the soldiers broke in. Carly was buried underneath the house and currently haunts it. Whatever happened to the house, she would get revenge on the one who responsible. I knew now she is haunting my sister. So I had to do something about it. I hopped in my car, and I raced to my house as fast as I could. When I arrived, there was no one inside. Then, I heard singing upstairs, I went up, and into my room to see something horrifying. There lay Micheal with multiple stabs wounds in the back, dead. And Juliet was there, holding a knife, soaked with blood, and a smile on her face. She was possessed by the little girl on the book. "I want someone to take care of me," she said, I was speechless, my back felt like it was on ice. "Please take care of me! Take good care of me!" And I did. I couldn't run off and call the police, she was my sister, and even if she is possessed I will take care of her like a child of my own. I had to make Micheal's death look like an accident, so what I did was crash into a car and made it look like an accident. So now I realized I don't need anyone but my sister. I'm so close to her now, and that's my story. Category:Ghosts